Beautiful Day
by DelightfullyMAD
Summary: Gaara is having a very good day. And the world trembles in fear...


Disclaimer: I own my own apartment, and I own the computer which I am now using to type this fanfic, so there.

* * *

**Beautiful Day**  
by Chi13iM

* * *

_AN: This is a little twisted piece of fiction. This is not meant to be taken seriously. I repeat this is NOT meant to be taken seriously. But seriously I'll probably be locked up in a nice rubber room for this one, and all I can say is that 'you know, it might all be worth it.' Just know that this contains a significant level of insanity and depravity, for which I apologize for in advance (well, not really)._

"Geeze, I hate getting up early" A disheveled Temari griped as the desert sun streamed in through her window. Her hair is currently down, flowing over her shoulder, little twinges sticking out every which way. Fingering her hair, she sighed deeply. If there was one thing she hated about being a woman sometimes, it was her constant struggle with her hair.

Looking out her window, she noticed that while the sun was currently up, it was still low on the horizon, which meant that Kankuro would still not be up. Not that that surprised her any; Kankuro usually slept like a dead log.

Gaara on the other hand…

Her little brother never got any sleep at all. Ever. So there was no doubt that he was up and about somewhere, probably off training by himself in one of his secret training locations. That thought brought a bit of relief. Though she did love her brother, even more so after his battle with that little twerp Naruto, he still frightened her terribly.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Maybe Kankuro was up already after all. She did her best to make her self at least somewhat presentable, knowing that if Kankuro saw her in this state she would probably not hear the end of it.

The sound of the door smashing jarred her out of her thoughts, the abruptness causing her to shriek.

"Wh-what the HELL! KANKURO, IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE THEN IT'S NOT FUNN…" She trailed off as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

Gaara stood there in the wreckage of the older girls smashed door. This by itself would be cause for significant alarm, but what really freaked her was the look on his face.

Cold and uncaring she could deal with. Psychotic glee she could handle. Dark and menacing, that was usual. Happy and cheerful… that terrified her.

Gaara stood there holding a large tray stacked with various food stuffs, his normally emotionless face split into a gigantic happy grin. His eyes seemed to sparkle in such a way that caused Temari to scoot back nervously on her bed, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Good morning sister dear! I made you breakfast in bed!" Gaara chirped his voice full of childlike mirth and sunshine. The terror began to mount.

"G-G-G-G-Gaara, w-w-w-w-wha-what are you doing!"

His smile never faltered he replied "Breakfast in bed dear sister. See I made it all myself. Just for you dear sister." With that, sand swirled about Gaara's head, forming into a giant fist as it came down and smashed the tray of food that he had just laid out in front of her.

"Opps" He giggled.

Temari screamed.

* * *

"Mmmmph. Mmmmppphh" Kankuro mumbled sleepily. He heard a crashing sound, and, irritated at the interruption, placed a pillow over his head. That helped for a few moments before the unmistakable sound of his sister's scream tore through their small house. Grumbling, he got up, scratching his belly as he walked sleepily out the door and down the hall to see just what in the hell was going on. 

"Geeze Temari, what the hell has gotten into you and… Gaara?" Kankuro woke up a little bit when he noticed his brother in the room, his small back to him. He glanced up at his sister, who was currently lying shivering in terror on her bed.

Gaara said nothing, then, slowly, he turned his head towards his older brother, his cheerfully smiling face partially concealed in shadow as he looked at him with wide glittery eyes.

"Good morning brother!"

"GAH!" Kankuro shouted, jumping back into the hall. He held his arms up in front of him, as if he could somehow ward off what ever this… thing was…

Gaara didn't seem the least perturbed by this behavior. Giving his two siblings wide smiles, he marched out of the room and out of the house, humming a happy tune as he walked down the street.

The two older siblings looked at each other, both utterly unnerved by this absolutely bizarre behavior. Nodding to each other, they both ran and got dressed, then ran out of the house after their wayward little brother.

* * *

Screams of terror sounded all about the sand village as Gaara walked whistling down the street. Everywhere people were scrambling to get out of his way, eyes wide and terrified. Gaara was oblivious. 

A small bird landed on his shoulder, its own musical tweet joining Gaara's light hearted whistle.

"Oh good morning little bird, what a lovely voice you have." He held out his hand, which the bird promptly hopped into. They continued to whistle together before a clump of sand gathered around the bird, promptly crushing it. It let out one last squeak as it imploded.

"Well that was a bad note to end on mister bird." Gaara said in a singsong voice, still smiling cheerfully. The few remaining civilians who had remained in the area looked positively repulsed by this scene, several of them having to cover their mouths as they fought down the nausea. They began to scream again as Gaara's sand, with a will of its own, began lashing out in random directions, sundering houses, smashing light poles and crushing those few people who were foolish enough to still be standing around.

Gaara continued to whistle.

* * *

"Well I don't think it will be too hard to find him." Temari said as they fallowed the random destruction and wanton carnage their cheerful brother left in his wake. 

"Temari I'm scared." Kankuro whimpered, his entire body quaking as his sister drug him bodily down the street.

"Shut up you pansy assed thumb sucker!" Temari shouted back. Though in realty she was just as unnerved as her brother was. There was just no way they could possibly deal with a 'happy' Gaara. He was hard enough to deal with as it was.

"What the hell made him so… happy?" Kankur asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it could be the end of the Hidden Sand as we know it" Temari said seriously. Her face was grim as she looked farther down the street, still hearing the carnage, and her little brothers cheerful whistle floating on the wind.

* * *

Said cheerful instrament of destruction was currently skipping happily down the main road, singing openly now, his voice ringing through the hot desert air. 

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood!" Gaara sung.

SMASH a building came crashing down.

"A beautiful day for a neighbor!"

CRASH there went the hospital.

"Would you be mine!" Gaara sang, glancing over at a random terrified sand nin.

"OH GOD HELP ME!" He screamed. He was quicklygrasped by a giant sand fist as he turned to run, his screams dying out as the fist closed about him.

"Could you be mine!" He chorused, gazing at a young woman across the street, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, trying desperately to run as the sand surrounded her, splashing her blood across the sandstone street.

Gaara continued to sing as he continued to make his way through the Hidden Sand village. His song grew more and more cheerful as he went, and as it did, the level of destruction he brought increased.

* * *

"What do you make of this?" One of the older ninjas asked, his tone trembling slightly as he beheld the terror before him. The others were speechless, unable to quite grasp just what in the hell was happening. 

"I… I don't know. We never expected this to happen. His power becomes even more horrific when he is happy. Who knew?"

"Dispatch the ANBU (not sure if they go by a different name in the various villages, but for simplicities sake…)"

Several of the masked ANBU nearby shook their heads violently.

"Oh hell no!" Shouted one, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"There is no way I am dealing with a happy Gaara!" Said the other.

"You must go and confront him now, or the entire village is doomed!"

The ANBU hung their heads in resignation.

* * *

Gaara was still singing when dozens of shadows began leaping out from all directions, gathering about him in tight formation. They all bore the animal masks which marked them as ANBU, each drawing weapons or scrolls, some performing hand seals for jutsus. 

One of the ANBU stepped forward, his hand shaking uncontrollably as he pointed to the cheerful jinchuuriki.

"G-G-Gaara-sama, b-by order of the c-council, you are under arrest. P-please do not resist or we will have to use de-dead… um we'll have to hurt you." He stuttered.

Gaara smiled brightly "But it's such a wonderful day today. I don't want to go inside."

"P-please, Gaara-sama, don't make us use f-force."

Gaara put his finger to his lips in thought before smiling back at them, his black rimmed eyes closing from the sheer force of it.

"Nope"

* * *

"Come on, he went down this way." Temari shouted. Kankuro lagged behind, lacking the level of stamina of his much more physically fit sister. He was panting and wheezing, his sweat dripping down upon the brick, only to evaporate in the burning mid day sun. 

As they rounded the corner, they were greeted by the sight of dozens of ANBU lying in the street, their corpses looking mildly less disturbing by the fact that each of them still bore their masks on their faces, blessedly covering up what were probably horrible expressions of terror.

"Ohhh, playtimes over huh?" Gaara asked them with a smile as he skipped over to them, laughing playfully.

Kankuro let out a high-pitched shriek, falling back on his but as he tried to scramble away. Temari held her ground, just barely, as her little brother threw himself into her arms.

"Oh I missed you sister!"

"O-oh, and I m-missed you, Gaara." She smiled nervously.

"Oh goody." He chirped, still smiling his unnerving smile as sand rushed up to surround her and Kankuro. Kankuro let out another shriek before it was cut off by a loud 'splat'. Temari could feel the sand tighten around her.

'Why Gaara? Why…' her vision tunneled, her last view being that of her brothers smiling face.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" 

Temari woke up sweating. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, random hairs sticking out every which way. She put a shaking hand to her forehead, feeling the cold sweath run through her fingers.

"That has got to be the most horrible dream I have ever had…"

A knock at her door cause her to jump. A moment later…

The door opened slowly, revealing Gaara in the door way. He looked at her impassively, his eyes cold and sharp.

"It is time to wake up sister. We need to be at the training ground in ten minutes. Don't be late." He stated softly. He turned to leave.

"Oh Gaara!"

Gaara was thrown completely off balance as his older sister practically tackled him, throwing both of them to the ground. He looked at her as if she had gone completely insane, his brow twitching slightly as particles of sand swirled about him in response to his irritation.

"Oh Gaara I swear, I swear I will never be scared of you again. Just please, please don't ever be happy again…" She continued to cry into his shoulder.

Gaara sweatdropped.

* * *

_AN: Well how was it? Disturbing enough for you? I must admit I just had to get this out of my system, and now that I have, maybe I can get to work writing something that makes a little more sense, and won't get me committed (grin)._

_And yes the song was the first verse from Mister Rogers Neighborhood. It seemed appropriate._


End file.
